Eternals
by a-alesskun
Summary: Donde Peter ocupa el lugar de Tony al momento de chasquear los dedos, y donde Tony ocupa el lugar de Peter al momento de enfrentarse a Mysterio.


"_Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"._

"_Si no eres nadie sin el traje, no deberías tenerlo"._

_Sangre._

_Destrucción._

_Fuego._

_"Sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que me levanté_" fue uno de los pensamientos de Peter mientras sostenía el artefacto más poderoso que había podido tocar en sus dieciséis años de vida: El _maldito_ guante con las _malditas_ piedras del infinito. No lo suelta, incluso cuando los rayos de la nave de Thanos esta disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todos los héroes que están peleando por el futuro de la Tierra... o mejor dicho, por el futuro del _universo_.

Todo lo que podía sentir era la adrenalina, mientras buscaba desesperadamente alguien a quien poderle entregarle el guante cuando los (¿perros?) alienígenas comenzaron a subirse sobre él, lo que le hizo temer tanto que tuvo que activar el modo de "_Muerte Instantánea_". Eso lo llevó a su situación actual: encogido sobre los escombros de lo que el complejo de los Vengadores, abrazando el guantelete con mucha fuerza, mientras sentía que el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas a través de su visión.

"Han pasado cinco años, nos necesitan" fueron las primeras palabras que recibió al despertar, mientras el Señor Strange hacía magia con sus manos y abría portales que daban a la Tierra. No entendía que quiso decir con eso en un principio, pero cuando salvó al Sr. Stark de un alienígena, comenzando a hablar (o balbucear) para luego ser abrazado por el hombre, entonces supo lo que había pasado.

_Morí . Estuve muerto por cinco años y todo ha cambiado, incluso el Sr. Stark_.

Fue cuando pensó en May, en Ned, en MJ, en el Sr. Delmar, y en todos sus amigos o compañeros de clase, ¡Incluso estaba preocupado por Flash! ¿Acaso todos ellos también desaparecieron? ¿O sobrevivieron y ahora son cinco años mayores?

_No es hora de pensar en eso, Parker. Estas en una maldita guerra intergaláctica._

Peter levantó la mirada, un poco, mientras su adolorido cuerpo le exigía quedarse tirado por más tiempo. Aún sostenía el guante con fuerza, y casi sentía que algo quemaba al tenerlo así de cerca. "¿Qué paso? ¿Porqué los rayos desaparecieron...?" fueron sus preguntas que no gritó, mientras veía una luz caer del cielo para luego posarse frente a él.

Una mujer, una señorita, estaba frente a él mientras sonreía al emanar una luz que le trajo cierta tranquilidad a su ser.

— Hola... Yo soy- — se detuvo un momento, muy breve. Estaba cansado. — Peter Parker.

— Hola, Peter Parker. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

La voz de la mujer era amable, pero potente. Tuvo que levantarse aunque su dolor aumentaba, y vamos, no se había sentido así desde que un jodido _edificio _cayó encima de él. Sintió los vellos de su nuca levantarse, y no evitó voltear hacia atrás de donde estaba la señorita brillante: el ejercito de Thanos venía hacia ellos, y no parecían muy contentos...

— No se cómo vas a atravesar todo eso... — murmuró, mientras le entregaba el guante.

Fue una grata sorpresa ver a todas las chicas vengadoras entrar en acción cuando la Capitana Marvel estaba por hacerlo.

— Tú confía... tiene ayuda. —

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. Lanzó una telaraña y salió de ahí.

_Las piedras estaban en buenas manos._

* * *

Peter Parker había pasado por distintos tipos de dolor desde muy temprana edad. Podía recordar el dolor de perder a sus padres, el dolor de perder al tío Ben, el dolor de ser rechazado en la escuela, el dolor de que le cayera un edificio encima, el dolor de que su cuerpo comenzara a pelear por no desvanecerse...

Si tuviera que enumerar los dos dolores que más trauma le han causado, posiblemente el primer puesto estuviera debatido entre el recuerdo del Tío Ben morir desangrado en sus brazos y el recuerdo de como cada célula de su cuerpo era arrancada con facilidad. Los demás eran sólo un bonus a sus traumas.

Aún así, Peter había sido un chico muy valiente para seguir adelante y olvidar las diferentes situaciones que su _Parker Luck_ le había hecho pasar. Peter era un niño valiente, honesto e inteligente.

Y también, era un niño listo.

Desde el momento en el que Doctor Strange le dijo que se levantara y se preparara para la batalla, había tenido ese sentimiento de que algo acabaría mal. Y no, no era su sexto sentido ni nada. Simplemente era un sentimiento que estaba ahí, como una especie de ansiedad pero mucho peor...

Estaba buscando a Tony por todos lados, mientras golpeaba y pateaba a unos cuantos enemigos con la ayuda de StarLord (¿así se llamaba?) y su amigo gris con músculos (¿Rax? ¿Drax? Es malo recordando nombres). Se pudo abrir pasó entre todo el terreno que separaba a su mentor y a él, pero por alguna razón, prefirió ir hasta donde estaba Doctor Strange, pues tenía apuros sosteniendo una gran cantidad de agua con su magia y sus manos.

— ¡Señor Strange, Señor Strange! — soltó una telaraña y un golpe a otro enemigo que se había cruzado en su camino. Su vista se estaba nublando, posiblemente a alguna conmoción cerebral que estuviera pasando en ese momento. — ¡Doctor Strange, por aquí...!

Pero Strange no lo estaba viendo a él. Estaba viendo un poco más allá de su lado izquierdo, donde ahora podía apreciar a su mentor, Tony Stark, con una mirada que decía mucho y nada a la vez. El mago tenía un dedo hacia arriba, con una mirada que decía mucho más de lo hubiera querido decir.

_"... 14,000,605 finales"._

_"¿Y en cuantos ganamos?"_

_" ... En uno."_

Strange parecía que no lo hubiera querido decir. Su mirada era de arrepentimiento, de dolor... de culpa. Y sólo Peter había notado eso.

_Es este. Este es el final donde ganamos. _

Pero, nuevamente, Peter es un chico inteligente y listo. No basta decir que con su recuerdo de aquel día en Titán junto a la señal que le había dado Strange a Tony en ese momento, ya sabía cuál sería el precio a pagar de todo esto.

_El mundo se salvará. La mitad que se desvaneció volvió y Thanos será derrotado.  
Pero Tony morirá..._

_Pero no lo hará si puedo evitarlo._

Thanos había recuperado el guante, y si no se apresuraba, las cosas se pondrían mucho peor.

_Corre, corre, corre. Salva al señor Stark_.

— ¡¿Karen?! ¡¿Karen, estas ahí?! — Peter aún tenía puesta la máscara del traje que había bautizado como _Araña de Hierro_. Esperaba que su fiel compañera de aventuras estuviera presente en su nuevo traje.

"_Hola, Peter. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?_" casi suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando Karen se hizo presente. Dios, cuanto la amaba.

— ¡Es tan bueno oírte...! Necesito un favor, muy rápido. ¿Crees que puedas descargar algunos programas del traje del Sr. Stark?

"_Es posible. Debo pasar por algunos protocolos que me impiden poder obtener todos los programas del Jefe._"

_Pero no tengo tiempo_. — Karen, activa protocolo "Copia de Máxima Seguridad". Clave: _Yo soy Iron Man._

Karen quedó en silencio. Luego, comenzó a hablar. "_Protocolo activado. Ingresando al centro de datos del Mark 85. ¿Qué programa es el que buscas, Peter?_"

— ¡Uno que trate sobre las piedras del infinito!

"_Hay un archivo relacionado. Nombre: Guante del Infinito. ¿Quieres adaptarlo a tu armadura? Puede ser que haya complicaciones por el tipo de tecnología diferente entre ambas..._"

— ¡Karen, no tengo tiempo! ¡Sólo hazlo! — Peter siguió corriendo, golpeando y esquivando. A lo lejos veía como el Capitan América estaba agotado, pero no dejaba de luchar. Thor estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Niño? ¿Qué estas...? — Pero Peter fue rápido, ignorando la pregunta de Doctor Strange cuando pasó a su lado, yendo directo a donde estaba Stark peleando con Thanos.

"_Programa descargado. Instalando en la base de datos de la Araña de Hierro._"

Tony fue lanzado sobre la suciedad y restos del complejo, en busca de evitar que Thanos chasqueara los dedos. Estaba aceptando su destino, tal cómo lo hizo en 2012 con el misil o con Últron. Sabía que para salvar el mundo, él debía hacer algo. Aún si eso le costaba un futuro con Pepper o Morgan...

_¿Y en cuantos ganamos?_

_En uno._

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra el titán loco, pero una sombra azul y rojo fue más rápida. Tony rapidamente notó de quien se trataba, y no evitó soltar un grito con su nombre al ver que había ido directamente sobre el guante del infinito. — ¡Peter!

Pero Peter estaba cansado, no tenía suficiente fuerza. Thanos lo arrancó del guante como si fuera una verdadera araña y lo lanzó hacía el lado contrario donde estaba Tony, quién veía con ojos horrorizados lo que acababa de pasar.

Thanos sonrió. Su mano con el guantelete se posicionó con los dedos medio e indice rosando entre sí.

— Yo soy inevitable.

Tony lo vio. Vio cuando Thanos sonrió y cuando sus dedos presionaron entre sí, causando el sonido de un chasquido...

_"Programa instalando en la base de datos. Ejecutando: Guante del Infinito."_

_Pero nada sucedió cuando Thanos chasqueó los dedos._

_Tony miró confundido. Thanos también. Y estuvieron así por tres breves segundos hasta que el sonido de algo formarse captó su atención._

_Tony fue el primero en voltear, y de todas las escenas posibles, jamás espero ver ahí a Peter Parker. Jamás esperó verlo sin su mascara que mostraba su rostro sonriente y sangriento. No esperaba verlo de rodillas, con su traje de nanotecnología dañado. _

_No esperaba verlo con su brazo derecho sosteniendo las piedras del infinito, con un guante formándose alrededor gracias a la nanotecnología, y con una mirada decisiva ahí._

_Las piedras se unieron al metal, y empezaron a salir chispas. La tecnología del traje de Peter no estaba aguantando, era demasiado vieja para cinco años que estuvo muerto. _

_Un niño de diecises años sosteniendo las malditas Piedras del Infinito era algo digno de ver._

— H-hola, Inevitable. — _Peter habló, con voz dura pero que intentaba sonar divertida. Posicionó sus dedos sobre el improvisado guante, y con cada movimiento, su cuerpo dolía mucho. Ardía._ — Yo... _Yo soy Spiderman._

_Una mirada de odio. Una mirada de miedo._

_Un chasquido que deslumbro todo de blanca y pura luz._

* * *

"_**Hola, señorita Romanoff.**_"

"_**Hey, niño. ¿Qué haces aquí?**_"

"_**Yo, uh, bueno... salvé el mundo, creo**_."

"_**Eso suena bien. Tu voz me suena familiar. ¿Nos conocemos?**_"

"_**Uh, creo que nunca me presenté formalmente a usted. Mi nombre es Peter, Peter Parker.**_"

"_**Bueno, es un gusto, Peter Parker. Yo soy Natasha Romanoff.**_"

* * *

Peter sabe lo que es la perdida. Nunca había dejado de sentirlo realmente. Ya había perdido demasiado y no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo más. Tony Stark era un genio, era un hombre de bien, era_ Iron Man_. El mundo lo necesitaba más a él que al simple y amigable vecino Hombre Araña del vecindario.

Sostener las piedras con sus manos fue un horror. Su carne se estaba quemando, e incluso con el guante, sentía el olor de su carne ser frita bajo toda la tecnología que alguna vez lo mantuvo a salvo. Pero, tras chasquear los dedos, lo único que sintió fue una explosión sobre todo su cuerpo que hizo desear _estar muerto_ para luego no sentir nada.  
Su vista se centro en Thanos: asustado y vulnerable. No sabía si estaba sonriendo o no, pero deseaba estar haciéndolo. Quería que la última vista de su pesadilla fuera la de su victoria.

Entonces Thanos se agachó, y comenzó a desaparecer en polvo.

Peter se arrastró hasta donde un enorme escombro estaba. Podía ver a todos felices, viendo como el ejercito de Thanos desaparecía en al aire, como si de polvo se tratara. Todos tenían sonrisas. Todos estaban vivos y alegres. Peter estaba tan concentrado en eso que no notó la falta de sensación de su brazo, ni tampoco, que por cada segundo que pasaba, su latido comenzaba a ser más lento y lento.

De la nada, una mancha roja y dorada estaba frente a él.

— ¿Niño? ¿Puedes escucharme? — Tony notó cuando la mirada vacía del menor se posicionó sobre él. No demostraba nada, más que tranquilidad. Tony le sonrió, escuchando como es que había pasos acercandose a él. — Hey, hola, aquí niño. Mírame. Te llevaremos a un hospital. VIERNES, ¿sus signos vitales...?

"_Estado crítico. 2% de probabilidad de supervivencia_", incluso la IA sonaba desvastada y triste. "_Jefe, perdí la conexión con Karen._"

Fue ahí cuando Tony perdió las esperanzas. — Vamos, Parker, tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Pero Peter no habló. Sólo miró. Pronunciar alguna palabra quebraría aún más el corazón de Stark. Atrás de él, se encontraban Steve y Thor, quienes veían con lágrimas en los ojos la escena que se presentaba. ¿Era este el precio de salvar el universo?

— ¿Ga...Ganamos...?

— Si. Lo hicimos, Peter. _Lo hiciste_. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mocoso.

Pepper, junto a su armadura, llegarón a tiempo. La mano de Potts acarició la espalda de su marido, y este llevo su manó hasta donde descansaba la mano no quemada del niño. Pepper le acompañó en su dolor, mientras veía al chico voltear a verle.

— Señorita Potts...

— Hola, Peter. Por favor, no hables más. — Pepper vio más allá de las lágrimas de Tony y las suyas propias. Podía ver que el niño estaba aguantando, y ella sabía porqué. Le sonrió, aún si le costaba con un nudo en la garganta. — Oye, cariño, estaremos bien. Cuidaremos de May, y de tus amigos. ¿Te parece bien? Nunca los dejaremos solos, ¿sí? nosotros nos haremos cargo.

— Así es, niño. — Tony siguió hablando. Su voz ya estaba quebrada. — Haré que May viva con nosotros en la casa del lago, ¿sí? Ya no tendra que trabajar ni nada. Enviaré fondos para tu escuela y- y le daré una maldita beca universitaria a Ted-

— Ned...

— Si, a él. A Ned, para que pueda estudiar en la mejor universidad del maldito país. De la chica también, la que me da miedo. — sollozó. — Nos haremos cargo de ellos. No te preocupes por eso, niño.

Pepper asintió. — Estaremos bien, cariño. — se tragó un sollozo. — Ya puedes descansar.

Esas fueron las palabras necesarias para hacer que Peter Parker se sintiera en paz. Tras dos (¿cinco?) largos años, desde la picadura de araña y la muerte de Ben, pudo sentir una pura paz sobre todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, y su pecho dejo de subir. Su cara y rasgos se relajaron, hasta que finalmente, dio el último suspiro de este mundo.

Cinco segundos después, Peter Parker, salvador del universo, había muerto. Alrededor de su cuerpo se encontraban todos los vengadores, llorando por él. Su héroe favorito estaba llorando por él. La muerte del Hombre Araña, un muchacho valiente, sería recordada muchos, pero para personas como Tony, Pepper, May o Ned, quien había muerto como un salvador era Peter Parker, un chico inteligente de Queens que tenía mucho futuro por delante.

Todos recordarían el sacrificio de Natasha Romanoff y Peter Parker, salvadores del universo enterio.

Y, mientras tanto, Peter estaría en paz con las personas que más extrañaba.

* * *

**"Hola, Peter."**

_**"Hola, Tío Ben."**_

_**"Veo que seguiste mi consejo... Me llenas de orgullo, niño."**_

_**"Yo... Tío Ben, ¿esto es el cielo, verdad?"**_

_**"Ahora lo es."**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones del autor:**

**1\. Según yo, con la foto que apareció en Endgame, me dieron a entender que Peter y Tony pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Esto me hace pensar que se tenían confianza suficiente como para que Tony le diese los códigos de muchos programas o proyectos (e incluso trajes).**

**2\. En la plataforma Ao3 hay muchos fanfics de este estilo, donde Peter es quien chasquea los dedos. Tomé inspiración de algunos de ellos.**

**3\. ¿Porqué Fix-It si no arregló nada? No sé.**

**4\. Corregiré esto en un futuro... creo. Tiene mucho que me vi Endgame, así que posiblemente me habré equivocado en algo. Si eres capaz de verlo, avisame.**

**5\. Como ya había dicho desde un principio, esto abarcará desde el final de Endgame hasta los eventos de Far From Home. Así que habrá muchos sentimientos y tal vez aplique lo de las etapas del duelo aquí.**

**¿Comentario, duda? Haganmelo saber. Gracias por leer. :)**


End file.
